Recently, an information processing apparatus provided with an interactive type user assistance function which is intended to assist a user becomes popular. When such an information processing apparatus receives a question from the user, the information processing apparatus automatically generates a response to the question from the user and responds to the user. For example, when the user asks “how is the weather tomorrow?”, the information processing apparatus outputs sound of “a typhoon is coming”. It should be noted that a system for assisting a user is also disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.